


Doctor Dick

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, penpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek Hale was a dick and Stiles figured out he was attracted to that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Doctor Dick

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Pre-Show & Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles waited for the mail-woman to get to him. She was smiling as she walked from the next house to him. He couldn't help but rock from the heel to the ball of his feet. He had promised his father that he would stay by the mailbox instead of assaulting the mail woman at the edge of the yard.

"Stiles," she said as she handed over the stack of mail to him.

"Thank you!" Stiles yelled as he snatched the envelopes and took off running for the house. He sorted the mail leaving the bills for his father and took the two pieces with his name on them up to his bedroom. All of his schoolwork was done for the day, which was the only reason he was allowed to open the envelope. He had learned the hard way that his father meant it that he needed to have his work done before spending three hours reading the letter he had been written and composing his own reply. He saw that the second was from Derek's parents. He opened that one first and found that it was the details needed to give to his father for the week he was going to be spending with Derek at the start of summer. It worked well since his father had a week-long thing that he had to do in Sacramento with a bunch of other Sheriffs from all of the other counties in California. Initially, he was going to be shoved around between the deputies as they worked, but this was going to be so much better. Yeah, Derek was older than him, but not by that much. He was going to be a senior while Stiles was heading into the seventh grade. He was afraid that Derek wouldn't like him as much in person, but Derek's little brother had ADHD as well, and it was part of why Stiles liked him. He had never found it weird when Stiles went off on a tangent.

Stiles had a new laptop and a printer so that he could print out his letters to Derek. He had tried handwriting the first few but had issues with his brain going too fast for how he could write, so typing was much better. He had installed a nice font that made it look like really good handwriting, and that made them look as good as Derek's. Derek always hand wrote his, and it was part of why Stiles really loved them.

Stiles laid out everything on his desk and settled in to read over Derek's letter and then to write him a reply. Stiles had all night to make it perfect for Derek.

* * *

Dropping down into the table in the middle of the quad, Stiles opened up the book that he needed to get read by the end of the day. He saved his reading for the week for his literature discourse class since the book wasn't going to be discussed until the following week until Friday. He liked his quiet nights in the quad reading. He pulled his bottle of water from his bag and settled it beside him on the seat. He had dinner in his lunch bag and was ready for an all-evening reading fest.

Stiles loved sitting outside and reading, but since it had been rainy earlier that day, the grass was still too wet for him to settle under a tree. So he was at the tables instead. He figured that at some point, a group of freshmen or something would come and chase him off with their noise. He looked at his phone and checked the time. It was about the time that the rest of the classes were going to let out, so he grabbed his MP3 player and headphones and turned it on so he could listen to a few soundtracks.

Halfway through the book, something hit him in the back of his head. He shot forward, hitting his nose off of the book where it was lying on the table. He felt something crack, and the pain was the only thing that he knew. He cupped his hand under his face as he pulled himself up and tipped his head back. He reached for his phone with his other hand and lifted it up to where he could text for someone to come and get him and take him to the hospital. It wasn't his first broken nose, so he knew that he would need to get it set. He finished the text and put his phone in his pocket as he started to gather up his things that had spread out as he pulled them from his bag. He did it all by feel as he didn't want to look down and see the blood.

There was a reason why the human body and medicine fascinated him, but he was not ever going into the medical field. The sight of blood still made him pass out. It seemed the Freshman were living up to being stupid and brainless, given that none of them had come over to figure out if he was fine. He plucked his headphones from his ear and turned off his MP3 player and loaded it into the pocket on his backpack that was just for them. He turned his head to the side, it throbbed and made more blood gush out, but he didn't care. He couldn't see anything but his book and the blood that was there. He pushed away the wave of black from seeing it and grabbed the paper he had been using as a bookmark. The book was never going to be read by him again, and he would need to get a new one, but he could at least use that to tell him where he was. The paper was blank, and his notes on the book were safe from the blood.

"Dude," Malia said as she walked over to him. She had a towel in her hand and pressed it to his face. Stiles took over that and let his head go back down now that he had a buffer for the sight of blood. "What did you hit?"

"My book. Though to be fair, something hit me in the head first."

"Basketball or football?" Malia asked as her eyes moved over the area where they were.

"No clue."

Stiles let Malia take the bag and his ruined book, and he laid a hand on her shoulder to lead him out to the Jeep. She dug his keys out of his bag and tossed it all into the back. She laid his wallet on his thigh as well. Stiles told her thanks.

"Closest?"

"Yeah. They like my insurance there."

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to let the jostling of the Jeep over the speed bumps out of the university make him want to puke.

"Did you want me to go in with you?"

"No. I'll text when I'm done, and you can come back for me."

"Sure thing."

Stiles slipped out of the Jeep as easily as he could. He wanted to have all of the good pills in his body as soon as possible.

"Again?" a voice asked.

"Marlene, you know that my month isn't complete without seeing your smiling face, and it's been nearly two months since I've seen you."

"That's because you came in at the start of January with a concussion from that asshole tripping you in the auditorium, and you rolled down. What happened today?"

"Some kind of sports ball to the back of the head. I cracked my face off of a book that was lying on a tabletop. My nose took the brunt of it."

"Give me your wallet."

Stiles handed it over and waited for Marlene to ask him what she needed before she got him into the back and laid down on a gurney. She changed out the towel for a new one. She also promised him a new shirt and Stiles was glad of that. He really didn't need to see blood on his clothes.

"And then I'll put these in with the rest of the bloody things, and you'll never have to see it again."

"Good. Though I will have to buy a new one. This is my favorite shirt, but it's white and covered in blood, never coming out."

Marlene laughed and shut off the main lights so that the room was darker. It helped Stiles with the headache that he had going on at the moment. He was lying there, just hoping that his head popped off of his shoulders when the door opened up, and the lights came on again.

"Fuck, did you not see the sign?" Stiles asked.

"I need the lights to see," the doctor said. It was a guy and someone that Stiles didn't think he had met before.

"Yes, well, don't you think that you should ask the patient and warn them that you are turning on the lights in the room where it's said on the door that LIGHTS HURT THE PATIENT INSIDE!" Stiles yelled. It made his head ache more, so he flopped back and used his free arm to cover his eyes.

"I see here you are a frequent flyer." There was a tone in his voice that Stiles didn't like. He was just too much in pain to understand what it was.

"Yup. I have the luck of a snowman in summer, according to Marlene."

The doctor made a few noises.

"I'm Doctor Hale. I'm a second-year resident. I see here that you have a possible concussion and a broken nose? You should try new sex positions on a bed and not on the floor, you know."

"What?" Stiles sat up and looked at the doctor. Yeah, the guy was hot as hell or hot as Hale given his name, but wow, his bedside manner really needed work. "You need to figure out what the hell you really mean to say to someone."

"I saw your girlfriend drop you off."

"One, kind of hard to have a girlfriend when the thought of sticking my cock in a pussy makes it want to scream and shrivel up inside of my body quicker than if I stuck it in a bucket of ice. Two, even if she was my girlfriend, just because she dropped me off doesn't mean that she is the cause of it. For your fucking information, I was hit in the back of the head with a sports ball of some kind, and I cracked it off of a picnic table that was in the middle of the quad. You need to find a different doctor."

Stiles laid back down and ignored the man as he tried to talk to him and change his mind. Stiles didn't really give a fuck. He ignored the man, and when he came over to try and touch him, Stiles used his arm across his eyes to slap at him. The doctor stepped back, and Stiles let go of the towel on his head to find the call button for the nurse, and he pressed it. He was well used to the remotes and knew where it was.

"Stiles, you have to play nice," Emily said as she came in.

"I'll play nice with Doctor Asshole when he plays nice first."

"Why are the lights on?"

The lights over Stiles' eyes went away, and he opened them to find that it was just the lights behind him that were still on. It was enough that the Doctor would be able to check him over, but none of the lights were directly in Stiles' eyes. Stiles relaxed back onto the gurney again and pressed the towel to his face more. It made it ache, but it made him feel better that blood wasn't oozing everywhere. He heard that the doctor and Emily were talking in low tones outside of the room.

Stiles was glad to be alone again as he thought about the doctor. Hale was his last name. Stiles had a friend named Hale years ago. Derek Hale. Derek, though, had turned into an asshole as soon as he got into college and instead of just telling Stiles that he was busy when Stiles had gone to a science competition during his freshman year at Derek's school, and he had seen Derek. Stiles had just waved at him, but Derek hadn't waved back. Stiles figured that he hadn't been seen, and then later on, when the class was eating on the grounds, a group of college kids had come around. Stiles recognized Derek's voice, and before he could say a single thing, he heard one of the others point out that Stiles was the kid who had waved at him. Derek had then told him that it was just some kid from a long time before that didn't know the meaning of someone telling them that they didn't want to talk again.

There had been fewer and fewer letters while Derek was there in pre-med courses, but Derek wrote at least once a month and replied to everything that Stiles said. The letters were longer, so Stiles liked that. He wrote back weekly still and just enjoyed it. He liked having a friend. Though that had all ended. Stiles hadn't sent another letter, and after that, he had still got one at the month-end from Derek. He had shoved it into the box that he used to keep all of Derek's letters. It had moved to the attic. Stiles' father had stopped asking about Derek as well.

The whole thing had started during a school thing around the same time that Stiles' mother had started to get sicker. Stiles just figured that it had always meant more to him than it had Derek. It had been the only thing that had kept Stiles sane, and it was Derek's encouraging words that had stopped Stiles from failing the fifth grade on purpose because of his mother dying. Stiles hadn't thought about Derek in years. Hale was a fairly common name, so it wasn't like it was Stiles' Derek, even if they were both doctors with the last name of Hale.

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" Doctor Monroe asked as she entered the room. Her voice was soft, and Stiles was glad. He had at least two different head scans coming, between the X-ray to check on the break to his nose and then one to make sure his brain was okay, he knew he was going to be there for a while before he was going to be given any kind of medication.

"Good enough for what's going on. And no, I didn't drive. Malia brought me here. She's out and about, and I'll text when you tell me I can so I can get her here, and she can take me back. I have only reading to do this weekend for school work. I spent last weekend holed up in my apartment, finishing everything."

The worst part of the night was when he had to flush out his nose and get most of the blood out without popping the clot, and he didn't quite make it, but the nurses helped him with the rest while they made sure he didn't bleed everywhere again. It was a horrible night, but Stiles was more than ready for it to end. He didn't see Doctor Dick again, thankfully. Emily made sure that he had gauze to wet and stick in his nose if he needed it to finish cleaning it out, and he just wanted to go back to the apartment that he shared with Malia. Her biological father paid for it and knew that Stiles lived with her, but he didn't care as it meant he didn't have to worry about his daughter.

A car wreck had killed Malia's mother and sister, and she had thrown from the vehicle before it had rolled down a hill and into a lake. Malia had no memory of the wreck, and her prints hadn't popped, and so they had run DNA on a rush with the FBI to try and figure out who she was. She had been three states from home coming back from visiting family on an extended Christmas vacation where her father had flown home to go back to work. What they had ended up finding was her biological father, and it had created a big furor as she had been adopted out without his permission, he hadn't known about her at all. He had ended up moving to the same down, and he helped where he could and was like a second dad in a divorce case with the father. At least for the first few years until Malia's other father couldn't take the death of his wife and kid anymore and kind of went off the deep end. She still saw him and called him weekly, but they were better apart. They were happier with Malia being raised by someone else.

Stiles could understand it; for a while, after his mother died, he thought that maybe his father would be happier with him. Especially when his father was drunk. Still, things had gotten better. Stiles had yet to meet Malia's father; she always flew home for breaks and had since freshman year. After Malia's roommate had pissed her off, the apartment had been bought, and Stiles had started to study there more than his own dorm, and the guest room ended up being his room, and things had just stayed that way. They were both happier with it too.

The sound of talking had Stiles looking up from where he was waiting outside for Malia to get there. Dinner had taken longer than she thought as the place was swamped, but she had food for Stiles, so it was a win. He saw that it was Doctor Dick and two other people. They were chatting a little as they drank from coffee cups. Probably had the late shifts and needed it to get through everything. Stiles ducked his head down and pulled the hood of the hoodie up. Emily had gone and got it for him instead of a T-shirt. She said it had been left in the ER and so they washed it and had it in things to give people who needed it. It was just the right size, and it was soft. It was also a Met's hoodie, which was the best thing in the world to him.

"So when do you get to head home?" a female asked.

"Who knows. Mom came out last month to visit for a weekend," Doctor Dick said.

"I'd love to meet her. She sounds awesome."

"Spencer's coming to live with me when the school year ends so he can get used to the city before starting college in the fall."

Stiles looked up at that. There was just Derek, and one woman left. The other had to have kept on going.

"He's the one with ADHD, right?" the girl asked.

Stiles tipped his head down. Yeah, it was the same person. His former friend Derek and Doctor Dick were the same. Not like it was that big of a deal, Stiles would leave and hopefully never see him again. He'd make sure that he didn't get him or he would just go to the other place. They would take his insurance, but they hated that they did. Or at least the people who had to enter it in did. They made him feel like a heel the last time that he was there. Maybe Derek was just on random ER rotations. He was in his second-year residency. If he had been there for the first, that meant he had been there for over a year, and Stiles hadn't seen him.

Standing up, Stiles moved away from where they were. Something must have caught Derek's eyes about him as there was a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I heard one of the nurses make the comment you were a frequent flyer, and that's usually used for those who are seeking drugs. I didn't realize that you were literally a walking disaster."

"Yeah, whatever." Stiles shook off Derek's arm and started away again. The Jeep was visible coming up the hill, and Stiles couldn't wait until it got there.

"Hey, I mean it."

"Oh fucking stuff it, Derek," Stiles said as Malia pulled up. He got into the passenger side of the Jeep and looked out the window at Derek as he pulled away. Derek was standing there, looking at him, shocked. Stiles knew that using his first name had probably been more than enough to confuse the hell out of him, but Stiles didn't care.

"You okay? What did that doctor want?"

"Nothing. He was apologizing for treating me like shit when he thought I was there for drugs instead of a legitimate injury that I didn't cause myself."

"He's shit." Malia shifted gears, and they headed back toward their apartment.

* * *

"Oh, you fucking asshole," Stiles said as he looked down at his now ruined cup of coffee. At least it had got all over the kid who had run into him. He looked up and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I slept for shit last night because I accidentally took my dose of Adderall too late in the day after looking at the clock wrong. Now I feel like I could pass out, and I have a class to go be a TA in. You are not an asshole."

"Stiles?" the kid asked.

Stiles reared back like the kid had slapped him. He looked at the kid's face and knew that he knew him from somewhere, but it was like he knew him from home in Beacon Hills. There was something there, a fleeting thought that left as soon as it was there.

"It's Spencer. Spencer Hale."

"Ah. Yes. I heard you were coming to a college in the area for this year. I didn't realize that you were coming to this one. Well, Spencer, have a good day. I need to go and crush the hopes of the kids that think I'll be nicer than the professor about the paper that is due." Stiles turned a little to the side to pass by Spencer, but he glanced at Spencer's face and stopped again when he saw the hurt there. "I do need to go, but here." Stiles dug into his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper. He wrote his phone number on it. It wasn't Spencer's fault that his brother was a raging dick. Stiles remembered having a lot of fun with Spencer and Derek that week he had stayed with the Hales. Derek loved his little brother. "Just text me or something. Have a good day, Spencer!"

Stiles rushed away and tried to get the thoughts of Derek and the Hales out of his head. It wasn't easy to do. He really hated it too. He was working on his post-graduate degree, so he didn't have hours to think about the past. A text came through as he was letting himself into the apartment. He read over Spencer's text about how he was finally getting to meet his cousin that they had never known they had.

"Here he is, my roommate," Malia said.

Stiles looked up to see Malia with three guys. Derek and Spencer were standing beside Malia's father, who Stiles had still never met but had seen more than enough pictures of him.

"Fucking hell, can I not get the fuck away from you?" Stiles demanded of Derek.

Malia looked shocked, and Stiles really didn't care. He walked to his bedroom and shut the door. He would apologize to Spencer over text and Malia's father after meeting him properly. The door opened, and Stiles jumped up to yell, but it was Peter with a glass in his hand. He held that out as he shut the door. Stiles opened his mouth, but Peter shushed him.

Peter sat down on the bed beside Stiles and handed him the glass before he got into Stiles' backpack and pulled out a book. Stiles glared at him, and he just gave Stiles a wicked grin.

"So you are Stiles. Malia holds you as her closest friend. And you are the patient that Derek pissed off after Derek thought you were a drug seeker. You know when he talked about it, in general, I thought that he was holding you to too high of a regard about it. Now that you and Malia's roommate are the same, well, I'm shocked that you aren't addicted to pain killers."

"Eh, I don't take them. My father had a brush with alcohol that makes me wary of addiction."

"Admirable. However, that doesn't explain why Spencer is there berating Derek about you. How do you know him?"

"So funny story, Derek and I were penpals. It was part of my therapy after my mother died. It went well for a few years. Then I was doing a competition at a college back home, and there was Derek. Doing Pre-Med. I waved at him, and he ignored me. I thought maybe he hadn't seen me. Then later, when my group was eating lunch outside, there was Derek and his friends again. One of them made a comment about me, and Derek said some pretty nasty shit about me. I don't know if he thought I couldn't hear him or not, but after that, I didn't write him back."

"Ah, you are Mischief. Talia talked about you a few times. I was across the country at that point in time for my career. It didn't last long after finding out about Malia, but I came back long after that. Well, I don't want to ruin you being home, so I think I'll take my two nephews and Malia out for dinner early. Malia will text you where we go, and you can order something that she'll bring back."

"You don't have to. I'm fine in here."

"This is your home, and I refuse to let anything sully that. Spencer is supposed to stay the night."

"He can. I don't have an issue with Spencer. Just Doctor Dick."

"Doctor Dick, I like that. Drink. It's just tea."

Stiles took a drink and found that it was just tea. He smiled at Peter and waved as the man left the room. Stiles set the drink down and flopped onto the bed. His life was a circus and proof that reality was stranger than fiction.

* * *

Stiles dropped his head down onto his father's bed, sighing as he did so. He just wanted him to wake up. Emergency surgery to deal with the bullet to his side was not something that Stiles thought he would get a call about. Despite being a cop for a long time, his father had never been shot like this. A few grazes but never a shot.

The doctor had been in while Stiles was sleep and checked on him, according to the nurse. He would be around again later to talk to Stiles about his recovery. It had been the worst time in the world as Stiles had been out of town for a weekend away.

Stiles inhaled deep, and the smell of coffee filled his nose. He wondered if the nurses at the station outside of the door had made some.

"Here," a voice said.

Stiles didn't react. It wasn't his dad, so he didn't care.

"Stiles, come on, here."

Stiles looked up, and it was Derek. He was dressed in scrubs and looked tired as hell. He had a coffee cup in his hand from the coffee shop across from the apartment that Stiles lived in.

"When did you start to work in Beacon Hills?"

"When my residency ended. They had the best offer, and the rest of the family moved back here."

"Back here?" Stiles had never known that they lived here. He remembered hearing about a family with the name of Hale that used to live here.

"We lived here until I was five, and then Dad got a new job, and we moved away. We kept the house and sometimes came for weekends." Derek looked at Stiles' dad. "He'll recover. The wound was in a good spot, and it didn't nick any organs. He'll be bedridden for a few days while he starts healing, and then he'll start getting up and moving some to stop himself from getting too weak."

"You did his surgery?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Trauma surgeon. Part of why I saw you in the ER. Stiles, I need to apologize."

Stiles waved him off. He took a sip of the coffee and found that it was his favorite. He raised an eyebrow.

"The barista knew you well. And despite you trying to wave me off, I do need to. Malia, Peter, and Spencer ripped me a new one for how I treated you. When you were visiting the college for that competition. I was an asshole, and at that point, no, I didn't care if you heard me. I wanted to be cool for my new friends. I hoped you didn't, but I didn't care in the end. Then the letters stopped, and I knew you had. It was nothing on you and everything on me. I've already apologized for the hospital that night. I'm shocked I didn't recognize you, but I wasn't all that shocked you didn't recognize me once I figured out it was you. Your file just had your real name on it, and you never told it to me. I didn't know it was you until Spencer ripped me a new one about it that day you met Peter."

"To be honest, Derek, I've not thought about you in the years since then. Really. Malia talks about her cousin Derek, but I don't put you and him in the same vein, or I would probably start to hate her for talking about you. Thank you for taking care of my dad. Melissa said you were the best trauma surgeon in the state, so I didn't even get the name and start to Google to figure out if you were or not."

The door opened up, and Stiles looked up to see Malia and Peter there. A mop of hair told him that Spencer was behind them.

"Malia is staying with your father while you go home and get a shower and a change of clothes that don't smell like a urinal," Peter said.

"Uncle Peter said I can drive his car," Spencer said. He shook his hand, and Stiles heard keys.

"And you?" Stiles asked.

"I'll stay here with your father as well."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, and he saw a little bit of a flush on his cheeks.

"The deputies told me that he was dating someone. You?"

"We've been on two dates so far, Stiles. And one of his deputies tried to follow him to our last one. He lost him and talked about sending him in for better training on following someone. I'll make sure that you are notified if he wakes while you are gone, Stiles. Malia will text. I won't try and get you to sleep as I figure you slept here well enough. You had a good run of it a while ago, so I figure it came back like riding a bike."

Stiles let Malia lead him out of the room, where she gave him a hug and shooed him off with Spencer. The car that Peter drove was classy as fuck, and Stiles felt like he probably shouldn't be in it smelling like he did.

It wasn't long before he was ready to go again, and he dreaded going back to find that his father was still asleep. Spencer texted when they were leaving, and Stiles barely remembered the trip back.

Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand moving back and forth, and Stiles saw that his father was kind of awake.

"He just woke up, like a minute ago. Derek said you would be here in a few minutes with when you left, so I didn't text," Malia said.

"Stiles," Noah croaked.

Stiles didn't rush over to him, he didn't want to hurt him, but he dropped onto the bed and laid his hand over his father's heart.

"You didn't lose me." Noah tugged Stiles in close to him, and even though he grunted in pain, he didn't let up on holding him.

Stiles reveled in his father with his arm wrapped around him. It felt good. He closed his eyes and just relaxed into him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had first got into the room, but after a while, someone was tugging him back.

"Hey, Stiles, the doctor needs to do a check on him," Derek said.

"I thought you already did."

"Not one that can be put into his records. I'm not working at the moment." Derek tugged him up and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles let himself be held by him too. He wasn't sure what he wanted to feel or do, but it felt good to be held by Derek.

Stiles knew why too. Derek was the first person that Stiles had ever got a crush on. It had burned bright right up until that day at the college when Stiles had been a ninth-grader. Stiles stayed in Derek's arms until the other people in the room left. He didn't go far though after that, just sitting beside his father on the bed.

"You did well, the score they gave you for post-op means you'll be getting out of here quicker. We can see about making sure that Peter and Stiles can take care of your incision, and that will get you out faster. They will probably still have you come in weekly for checking up, and I don't know about physical therapy to make sure your muscle mass doesn't go down. Your insurance is good, so they will pay for just about all of it. Actually, I've seen younger people in with lesser wounds who aren't doing as good as you."

Noah looked at Peter and then at Stiles before his eyes moved to Derek.

"And you are?" Noah asked.

"I was the surgeon who operated on you, but I assume that you don't mean that. Derek Hale, Sir."

Stiles watched his father's eyes dart to him and then back to Derek behind him. There was a question there, and Stiles just nodded his head and smiled. He could work through issues with Derek. He could allow that Derek had grown up since then, that he was a better man. Stiles was, he might still be just as petty, but Derek had saved his dad. He could forgive and forget past things.

* * *

Stiles pulled the blankets up over his head as he tried to get away from the sun, which was creeping into the room. He really hated mornings right now. He huffed as the blanket was pulled off of his head.

"I told you that I wanted to sleep in," Stiles said.

"Yeah, and it's noon," Derek said.

"Give me back my blanket."

"If you drink the coffee, the world won't seem so bad."

"No, it'll seem worse because you are a dick and-" Stiles stopped when a cup of coffee was held out to him from his favorite place. "I still have to actually sit up to drink it."

Derek laughed but kept the cup held out. At some point, the draw of caffeine was going to be more than Stiles' want to stay in the nice, soft, and warm bed. The lure of Derek was also too much. Stiles sat up in bed and took the cup. As soon as Derek had let go, he sat down right beside Stiles and manhandled him into his lap. Stiles tipped his head to rest on Derek's shoulder.

"How is the leg?" Derek asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' shin. His foot was in a boot while the surgery site healed, and then he would be getting into a real cast for the rest of his time. Or just stay in the boot, it hadn't been decided yet.

"Achy but not too bad. I ate that bar you left me and drank the water when I needed to take my pills." The ache was starting up a little bit but not too bad, he could live with it. He eyed the little cart thing that he was to use to get around and sighed before looking at his arm. Derek had cradled it to his chest without even noticing.

"Only you could get a broken arm and foot from buying girl scout cookies."

"Excuse me, there are a lot of people injured doing shit like that every year. That's why it's called an accident."

"Well, I have the week off, and I'm going to make sure you actually do what the doctor orders you, the other one, and me."

"The week? Derek, you had that big surgery planned for later this week."

"Yes, and I'm still doing that one since the patient won't do under the knife of anyone else, but the others are being handed off to others. I've not actually taken a vacation since I started to work there, and I was hitting the use it or lose it point in time on vacation hours. So I chose to take it off to spend with you, Stiles."

Stiles pulled away from where he was resting on Derek to look at him in the eye. It had been hard to get Derek to take a day off here and there that wasn't his regular schedule to even do simple things with Stiles. They were both career-driven, but it worked for them, but even Stiles took days off to match some of Derek's if they hadn't had a lot of time together.

It was the first time that Derek had done something for his career that was more about Stiles than his career. It made Stiles tear up a little.

Derek smiled at him and wiped the tears away with his smile turning into a grin.

"How is the arm?" Derek asked.

"Achy but nothing bad. I've had more pain with a sprain before."

"Your dad is coming over for lunch and bringing sushi. I've already texted him what we want. So let's get you into the shower and cleaned up. You still smell of the hospital."

"Yeah, sponge baths don't do well. You gonna wash me?"

"Yes. I got that shower seat, and I'll sit on the edge of the tub and do it. I don't want you falling."

"Aww, you really do love me," Stiles said.

Derek's eyes crinkled in happiness, and he leaned in to nuzzle the side of Stiles' face.

"I really do love you, and you know it."

"Yeah." Stiles cupped the side of Derek's face to draw him in for a kiss. When he was satisfied that he had kissed him enough, he pulled back to drain his coffee. "Let's get this show on the road." Stiles levered himself up to stand on one leg while Derek drew his cart over. It took some getting used to, but Stiles had used one before the last time that he had broken a leg and an arm.

Derek had offered to let Stiles stay with him since he was in a one-floor loft building that was close enough to Stiles' job that once he was allowed back, he could scoot over instead of having to have someone pick him up.

After a year of careful friendship, and two years of kind of dating, and a final year of intense dating, Stiles hoped that maybe he just might not have to leave again. He had a lot of reasons why but the main one was that he had enjoyed being here the last two days, waking up in Derek's bed with him in there with him or just close enough that a light yell would get him there. He didn't want to leave.

Which said a lot for Stiles considering that before he hadn't wanted to even be in the same state as Doctor Dick. He was still called that but for very, very different reasons. Stiles kind of missed his dick, but he knew that until he was cleared for sexual activity, Derek wasn't going to do it.

Derek took care of him, and he took care of Derek. They were both happy, and that was all that mattered.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
